Hotch's Confession
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Hotch did the one thing he never thought he'd do. He broke it off with the woman he loves. Does he have the chance to get her back? Done to the song title prompt Nobody Knows by Kevin Sharp!


A/N: This is another song title prompt story… The song title is a dare from PrincessAletheia. It will also finish out the Confessions series… Enjoy!!!... *Does a little dance and pulls Celia into the dance… Don't you just love this song? I love this song and I love you!*

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song I'm using.

Song Title Prompt: Nobody Knows – Kevin Sharp

_I pretend that I'm glad you went away  
But these four walls close in more every day  
And I'm dying inside and nobody knows it  
But me  
_

Hotch knew that he messed up when he did what he did. He just thought it was for the best. He thought that she would be better off without him in her life. Now he is dying inside and nobody knows it but him. He looked across the police station to where she was standing talking to JJ and a female police officer. Even from this distance he could see the sadness in her eyes. It broke his heart to see how sad she was.

_Like a clown I put on a show  
The pain is real even if nobody knows  
And I'm crying inside and nobody knows it  
But me_

His heart broke a little more each day. He made sure that he laughed and joked with everyone but nobody knew that all he was doing was putting on a show. He didn't think he would be able to go on living much longer if he didn't fix the wrong he did. He needed to get her back. He couldn't keep on the way he was. The pain was too great. Sometimes it felt as if he couldn't breathe because of how his chest ached.

_Why didn't I say the things I needed to say  
How could I let my angel get away  
Now my world is just-a tumblin' down  
I can see it so clearly but you're nowhere around  
The nights are lonely, the days are so sad  
And I just keep thinkin' about the love that we had  
And I'm missing you and nobody knows it but me_

He knew that he needed to tell her the things he didn't tell her before. With that thought in mind he stood up and strode across the precinct and straight to her.

"Prentiss may I speak to you for a minute please?" Hotch asked.

Emily looked at Hotch and nodded her head. She looked over at JJ who gave her an encouraging smile. She turned back towards Hotch and then followed him as he walked to the room that they were set up in.

"Reid, Morgan out. I need to talk to Emily." Hotch said in a tone that brook no argument.

Morgan and Reid both nodded and quickly made their way out of the room. They knew that Hotch was about to undo the mistake he did. They just hoped that he could and that it wasn't too late. Even though he smiled and laughed they knew that it was just a show. But they would never let him know that they knew.

_How blue can I get, you could ask my heart  
Just like a jigsaw puzzle it's been torn all apart  
A million words couldn't say just how I feel  
A million years from now, you know, I'll be loving you still  
The nights are lonely, the days are so sad  
And I just keep thinkin' about the love that we had  
And I'm missing you and nobody knows it but me_

"What can I do for you Aaron?" Emily asked while looking over his shoulder.

Hotch sighed. "You can start by looking at me Emily."

Emily raised her eyes to Hotch's and did as he asked. "Fine I'm looking at you Hotch. What can I do for you?"

Hotch wanted to beat on the wall but he knew that this was no less than he deserved. "I want to say I'm sorry. I know that I hurt you and you will never know how sorry I am. Nobody will ever know but me. I need for you to know that it was never you and that it was always me. I didn't think and still don't think that I'm good enough for you. I love you Emily and I have never stopped. I don't think I'm ever going to stop loving you. I don't think I'll ever be good enough for you but then again I don't think any man will ever be good enough for you. I want you back Emily. It would kill me to see you with someone other than me."

Emily looked into Hotch's eyes as he spoke. She could see the passion, love, and truth all right there shining through to her. She knew that something was up with him but she wasn't sure what it was. Now that she knew she wanted to knock his head off! How dare he think he wasn't good enough for her? Didn't he know that she loved him and that made him good enough for her?

She took in a deep breath for exhaling. "Aaron how could you think that you're not good enough for me? I loved you damn it. I still love you Aaron. I want to give you another chance but you have to promise me you won't ever do this to me again. You are good enough for me Aaron. All you have to do is love me to be good enough for me. I don't want anybody but you. I have never wanted anyone other than you. Now shut up and kiss me."

Hotch did as he was told. He pulled Emily to him and laid a passionate kiss on her waiting lips. He groaned at the feel of her lips under his. He has missed kissing her. Now he would never give this up willingly again. He couldn't do that to her or to himself.

_The nights are lonely, the days are so sad  
And I just keep thinkin' about the love that we had  
Nobody knows it but me_


End file.
